civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Modding (Civ6)
Modding, short for modifying, means taking a game and modifying it. These modifications are called mods for short. Civilization VI has very extensive modding capabilities, allowing users to add, change, or remove a large amount of content. Mods are a file, or collection of files, that are able to modify some aspect of the game. Mods are capable of doing a large amount of things ranging from simple things like making mountains passable to the extremely large of adding several new civilizations. Seasoned modders started making mods to the game as soon as it came out. However, the official tooling and Steam Workshop support were added a few months after the launch, in the Civilization VI February 2017 Update. WARNING Modding, if you do not know what you are doing, can be dangerous. DO NOT download files on the internet without certainty of what it is and what it does. Somebody may claim that a website has a mod, but instead will install a virus on your computer. Below is a list of sources where it is recommended to find Civilization VI mods. It is also possible to corrupt save files or make the game crash. Different mods change different parts of the game, so some mods can conflict with other mods and result in a crash, bizarre functionality, or glitches. Common Mod Sources This is a list of websites where mods are typically posted, and where it is recommended to download mods. Each has a "Danger Rating", this being the likely hood (or lack thereof) of viruses being disguised as mods on these websites. Bear in mind that while some are not perfect, these are still the best places to find mods. Civilization VI Steam Workshop * Danger Rating: Unlikely * Link: https://steamcommunity.com/app/289070/workshop/ The Steam client has a built in means of downloading and installing mods, and is possibly one of the safest means of getting mods. Unlike the other sources where you have to manually install the mod, Steam does this automatically if you use the Steam Client, and you can download simply by clicking the "Subscribe" button on a mods page. Nexus Mods * Danger Rating: Unlikely * http://www.nexusmods.com/civilisationvi Nexus Mods is a commonly used mod website with a built in download scanner for viruses and a fairly strict moderation team. CivFanatics Civilization VI Creation & Customization Sub-forum * Danger Rating: Moderate/Unlikely * Link: http://forums.civfanatics.com/forums/civ6-creation-customization.541/ CivFanatics is a very popular, widely used, and long lasting website dedicated to all things Civilization. The Creation & Customization Sub-Forum for Civilization VI is the place where threads are posted if they related to mods or modding. The website has moderators, so the odds of a thread containing a virus rather than a mod is low, but as it is a place where anyone can post, you should still remain cautious if you find a thread by a new user or that has few replies. The Civilization /r/civ Subreddit * Danger Rating: Moderate * Link: https://www.reddit.com/r/civ Reddit is a popular website where people can make "Subreddits" (essentially sub-forums) based on any topic, and this is the subreddit for Civilization. Anything related to Civ can be posted here, so most things are not mods, but mods are posted on here. This is a place where anyone can post, so be wary of unknown files, but there are subreddit moderators so posts that hit the front page typically are fine. How to Install Mods This is a short, step-by-step guide on installing mods Method 1: Steam Workshop This guide is for if you are using the Steam Workshop to download and install mods. In order to do this, you will need the Steam Client and a Steam Account: # Find the Mod you want and go to the mod page for it by clicking on the box or title of it. # Click the green "Subscribe" Button # Wait for it to download # Start Civilization VI # Go to the "Additional Content" tab on the Main Menu Here you will find a list of all Mods you have installed (as well as some that came with the game), click the checkbox next to the mod you want to use. # Play and have fun! Method 2: Manually If you are downloading the mod through a website and internet browser, then this is the guide to use. In order to do this, you will need: * An Internet Browser (To download the mod) * 7-Zip OR WInrar (To open the mod) * Steam (To have a place to put the mod) # Download the mod. It should come in a ".zip" or ".rar" file type. These files essentially act as packages, allows the files to easily be downloaded in a group. # Navigate to your Mods Folder. For most users on Windows this should be: "C:\Users\(USER)\Documents\My Games\Sid Meier's Civilization VI\Mods" # Unpack the download .zip/.rar file into the Mods Folder. This should result with a single new folder appearing in the DLC Folder. # Start Civilization VI # Go to the "Additional Content" tab on the Main Menu Here you will find a list of all Mods you have installed (as well as some that came with the game), click the checkbox next to the mod you want to use. # Play and have fun! How to Create a Mod Creating a Mod can be difficult or simple depending on the scope of the mod. Obviously smaller, simpler mods take a lot less effort and programming knowledge. Below is a list of guides on how to create different kinds of mods: # Modding (Civ6)/Basics of Mod Creation # Modding (Civ6)/Advanced Modbuddy Concepts # Modding (Civ6)/How to Alter Base Game Content # Modding (Civ6)/How to Remove Base Game Content # Modding (Civ6)/Basic Mod/DLC Compatibility # Modding (Civ6)/How to Create a Civilization # Modding (Civ6)/How to Create a Unit # Modding (Civ6)/How to Create a Building # Modding (Civ6)/How to Create a Leader # Modding (Civ6)/How to Create a Technology or Civic # Modding (Civ6)/How to Create a Great Person Lists of Popular Civilization VI Mods * Modding (Civ6)/List of Popular Map Mods * Modding (Civ6)/List of Popular Gameplay Mods * Modding (Civ6)/List of Popular Tweaking & Fixing Mods * Modding (Civ6)/List of Popular Civilization Mods * Modding (Civ6)/List of Popular Full Conversion Mods * Modding (Civ6)/List of Popular UI Mods * Modding (Civ6)/List of Popular Aesthetic Mods Videos File:How to Make Custom Maps in Civilization VI (WorldBuilder Basic Mode)|WorldBuilder Basic Mode tutorial with Dennis Shirk File:Civilization VI - WorldBuilder Basic Mode (Dev Livestream VOD)|WorldBuilder Basic Mode tutorial with Ed Beach, Dennis Shirk, and Carl Harrison (beginning at 8:30) Category:Modding (Civ6)